


Child Troubles

by kamariaaelfgar9



Series: Tenebrae Series [13]
Category: K-pop, NU'EST
Genre: Babysitting, Children, Contracts, Cute, Demons, Fallen Angels, M/M, Slice of Life, Sweet, Teasing, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamariaaelfgar9/pseuds/kamariaaelfgar9
Summary: Where JR gets stuck with one of the worst creatures that belonged to the human race  - a child.





	Child Troubles

 

JR disliked most humans (the exceptions being the ones he considered potential food sources). Human fledlings - referred to as children - were at the top of the list of his most disliked of the human species, right under pregnant women and Christians.

 

Children were loud, messy, stinky, irritating, hyper-active, grabby, whiny, spoiled, short-tempered - the list went on.

 

Currently, one of these creatures was clutching at his leg, refusing to let go.

 

Of course, JR would never willingly be within a ten feet radius of a child. Unfortunately, particular circumstances broke the demon’s personal policy.

 

It was just bad timing really. He had entered the elevator first, stepping off to the side when he noticed a mother nearing the doors, balancing a squirming child and grocery bags in her arms. A second child, strikingly similar looking to the first boy, ran around his mother’s legs, giggling at seemingly nothing.

 

JR pressed the button to keep the doors open, understanding the exhausted aura that seemed to hang around the poor woman’s face. Though, perhaps it was her own fault for having children - twins might not have been in the plan at first, but still. If you don’t want children, don’t have sex, or at least take extreme precaution. It was nobody’s fault but your own then.

 

The mother’s face looked relieved when she noticed that the elevator doors were being kept open, but before she could offer the word of thanks that JR could see on the edge of her lips, the boy with his feet on the ground rushed forward and into the awaiting elevator.

 

This wouldn’t have been much of a problem, except the kid decided to weasel his way between JR and the elevator wall, and proceed to smack his grimy little hands all over the button panel. Within seconds the elevator doors were closed on his mother’s face and they were headed up.

 

Apparently, this wasn’t the child’s actual intent, for just as the elevator began to ascend, the boy’s fingers latched onto JR’s pant leg and a shrill cry rose from the small body.

 

Who knew five floors could be pure torture?

 

It was probably the longest three minutes of JR’s long life. Due to the kid’s button pounding, the elevator stopped at every floor, doors opening to bear the sight of a kid digging his fingers into an unimpressed man’s leg, big fat tears rolling down the boy’s face as the man stared straight ahead, face completely blank. At some point during the long ride down to the main floor again, JR’s hand began patting the boy’s back awkwardly.

 

It was probably meant to be form of comfort, a sad one at that, but comfort nonetheless. JR hardly noticed that he had even started doing it. Perhaps, Jason’s human nature was rubbing off of him. JR hoped it was just a phase that would pass.

 

The little boy tugged on JR’s pant and when the demon looked down, he met the watery eyes of the young kid. The boy’s bottom lip was trembling, his cheeks glistening with shed tears. His sobs had stopped (thank Hell), but he still looked like they could start up at a moment’s notice.

 

JR decided to do whatever he could think of to prevent anymore waterworks. The sound had already grated on his ears enough, thank you.

 

With a little bit of hesitation, the demon knelt down next to the boy and rested a hand on the top of his head. “What’s your name?”

 

“Jordan,” the boy sniffled, rubbing his runny nose with a chubby fist.

 

“I can’t tell you my real name, but you can call me JR, okay?”

 

“Why?” Jordan questioned, his body shivering a little with left over sobs.

 

“It’s a secret, I’ll tell you if you promise you can keep a secret. Can you do that?”

 

The kid nodded vigorously. He had completely forgotten his fear, his attention undivided on the demon. JR chuckled a little, leaning in to the boy’s ear and whispering softly, “My real name is Junior Royal.” When he pulled away, he held out his littlest finger, hooking it around the boy’s. “Now, do you promise to tell no one?”

 

“Promise!” Jordan exclaimed, sealing their pinky promise with a press of their thumbs.

 

No one was to ever find out that he just pinky promised with a five-year-old kid. No one.

 

“How old are you, Jordan?”

 

The boy held out a hand, all five fingers stretched out wide to display the number of years he was.

 

“Five? So you’re becoming a big, strong man then, huh?” JR asked, ruffling the kid’s hair a little.

 

Jordan perked up, a smile stretching across his face through the drying tears. “Yes!”

 

“Then I guess elevators like this don’t scare you, right?”

 

Jordan firmly shook his head from side to side.

 

“Of course not,” JR agreed, smiling a little at the kid’s responses. “Can I tell you another secret?”

 

Jordan nodded again, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet.

 

JR lowered his voice, leaning in a little closer to the kid. “I’m scared of elevators. Do you think you could keep me company until we get to the bottom again?”

 

“Okay!” Jordan agreed, pushing his dark hair away from his eyes with a sweep of his hand. His other hand reached out to grab onto JR’s and he grinned widely.

 

The demon couldn’t help another smile from stretching across his lips as he stood up. Just as he straighted, the elevator’s doors opened up again, revealing an older lady on the other side, waiting to get on. JR stepped to the side a little, still holding onto the kid’s hand as the lady got on.

 

“Oh my, you’re son is just adorable!” The woman cooed, pressing a wrinkled hand to her cheek.

 

JR blinked owlishly. “Uh, he’s not my-”  
  


“Your wife is a lucky woman, I say! Managing to get a ring on such an attractive young lad!” The lady continued without pause. JR couldn’t get a word in edge wise.

 

It continued like that all the way to the main floor.

 

When the elevator doors opened for the last time, Jordan’s mother was still at the bottom, her appearance more frazzled than before. She gasped in relief when her son rushed out of the elevator in a flutter of energy.

 

“Oh thank heavens, you’re alright!” The woman exclaimed, wrapping her child in a secure hug after setting his brother on his feet, the grocery bags already on the floor.

 

“You’re a very lucky woman,” the older lady from the elevator commented, giving the young mother a wink and JR another long glance as she hobbled away.

 

The woman looked utterly confused, still hugging her son.

 

JR sighed when her questioning gaze fell on him. “Don’t ask.”

 

“Thank you for getting my son back down here safely.”

 

JR nodded. “He’s a good kid. Would you like some help getting your bags up to your apartment?”

 

The woman looked surprised. “Yes, that would be great, thank you.”

 

“I’m going up anyway,” JR just replied, pressing the button to summon the elevator back down. “Which floor?”

 

-

 

“So, I heard that our neighbour’s kid is quite obsessed with you,” Jason commented out of the blue, smirk already twitching at the corners of his lips.

 

JR closed his eyes and held back the urge to let out a groan.

 

Damn, blabber mouth kid and blabber mouth mother.

 

“Apparently, you’re afraid of elevators and Jordan had to hold your hand to make you feel better,” Jason continued, his voice clearly dripping with amusement.

 

JR opened his eyes, giving Jason a sharp glare. “Shut up.”

 

Jason’s smirk grew into a grin. “Maybe you’ll soon grow up into a ‘big, strong man’, like Jordan.”

  
The demon warned him, but Jason continued to push his buttons and so, he had to suffer the consequences - though, the consequences didn’t quite end up “suffering” for Jason, as usual. In the end, the human ended up enjoying it more than anything, damn masochist.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A longer drabble of sorts, requested by one of my readers.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading a softer side of JR (I honestly didn't know it existed until I wrote this).


End file.
